marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = Sue Storm (wife) Johnny Storm (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building and S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; scientist | Education = | Origin = Cosmic radiation waves | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Whatever our enemies think they're doing with Iso-8, we'll do them one better. | Speaker = Mr. Fantastic | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Reed Richards was a genius who managed to build a spaceship in order to investigate cosmic energy. Along his pilot and friend Ben Grimm, the love of his life Sue Storm and her brother he could engage his mission. After his spaceship was hit by a wave of cosmic radiation, the quartet gained different special powers, Reed receiving the ability to stretch his body into any shape, and they decided to create a team to protect the world using their new powers, as the Fantastic Four as well as as the Future Foundation. The Pulse He attended a meeting with some of the main Avengers to talk about all a Pulse which had hit Earth. They concluded that a material it left, the Isotope-8, was capable of increasing the power of the people who use it. You, Foe The U-Foes, a group of old Fantastic Four enemies, attacked New York and the Fantastic Four were called by the Alliance to defeat them. Mr. Fantastic faced Madame Masque, one of Hydra leaders and a strong ally of the U-Foes. After defeating her, he knew that they all were working together with Doctor Doom, acting in the shadows. He had to face Crimson Cowl that was loyal to Doom until she ran out of the fight. At last he found Doom trying to turn the Empire State Building into Doomlabs, Richards fought him, but he ran out when he saw a serious challenge in winning the fight. MIA A top-secret military installation was attacked near Doctor Strange house and the Department of Defense suggested S.H.I.E.L.D. to send Mr. Fantastic to find who did it, he acquired some data and started investigating it. Long Live The Queen The Hellfire Club attacked and left one kind of explosive device in the Brooklyn Bridge that Mr. Fantastic disconnected and carried to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The Syndicate After a huge jailbreak at Ryker's someone entered to the security system of S.W.O.R.D. and they asked for Richards help. Finally, he could restore it but he couldn't know the identity of the one who do it, the only clue was that he was very familiar with the system. Chaos Circle Richards, that was still investigating the last data he took and couldn't find anything new, was sent to stop one A.I.M. man and took from him some astronomical data. Cry Havok The Hellfire Club struck again, and this time with Avalanche, as he can absorb the shock waves, Mr. Fantastic is sent to stop him. Blob was there too and defeated by Mr. Fantastic like his mate. The last Hellfire Club member they found was Green Goblin that, surprisingly, was working with the mutants of the Brotherhood. Mr. Fantastic was sent once again to defeat him, but, as Osborn always do, he ran away when he saw a hole. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutates Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Stretching Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Doctors